Among viruses, human immunodeficiency virus (hereinafter abbreviated as HIV) that is a type of retrovirus is known to be a cause of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (hereinafter abbreviated as AIDS). As a therapeutic agent of the AIDS, reverse transcriptase inhibitors (AZT, 3TC, etc.), protease inhibitors (indinavir, etc.), and integrase inhibitors (raltegravir, etc.) are mainly used so far, but problems of side effects such as kidney problems and emergence of resistant viruses have been found, and development of anti-HIV drugs having a mechanism of action different from those is expected.
In addition, in the treatment of AIDS, because resistant viruses easily emerge, it is reported that, multiple drug therapy is currently effective. As the anti-HIV drugs, three types of reverse transcriptase inhibitors, protease inhibitors and integrase inhibitors have been used clinically, but the agents having the same mechanism of action often exhibit cross-resistance, or merely show additive effects, and there is a demand for the development of anti-HIV drugs having a different mechanism of action.
In Patent Document 1, a compound having a carboxymethyl benzene skeleton as an HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitor has been reported. In addition, as HIV replication inhibitors relatively similar to that of the present invention in structure, carboxymethyl pyridine derivatives (Patent Documents 2 to 8), carboxymethyl pyrimidine derivatives (Patent Documents 9 to 11), phenylacetic acid derivatives (Patent Documents 12 to 13), a tricyclic carboxymethyl pyridine derivative (Patent Document 14), a carboxymethyl pyridone derivative (Patent Document 15), a substituted five-membered ring compound (Patent Document 16), and a substituted six-membered ring compound (Patent Document 17) have been reported.
Patent Document 18 and Non-Patent Document 1 describe compounds relatively similar to that of the present invention in structure, but each document relates to an antiepileptic drug and an analytical technique. Non-Patent Documents 2 to 6 describe compounds relatively similar to that of the present invention in structure, but all the documents relate to antibiotics.
Further, the patent applications for HIV replication inhibitors (Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-146118, Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-176630, Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-095869) have been filed by the applicants.